


The Fun Things We Could Do

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Horniness, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “Why are we doing this again?,” Rafael asked after a couple sips of his drink. The lime at least looked fresh.“Ah come on, Raf,” Sonny threw him a lopsided grin that made him look cheeky, taking a long sip of his own drink, the ice already halfway melted. ”The inventive drinks, low light, sultry music,” he leaned in to speak lower between them. “It feels so intimate, doesn’t it?”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	The Fun Things We Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003135) by [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr). 



> I've been campaigning that Delicate by Taylor Swift is the ultimate Barisi song for years, and I've always wanted to write a fic of them going to a dive bar because of the second verse. On my last fic (Beautiful Eyes), I mentioned they had a date in a dive bar, and then I thought to write said date.
> 
> So yeah both fics are set in the same universe but also can be read seperatedly. Enjoy!

Sonny set a warm hand on the small of his back as they walked in, guiding Rafael into the dive bar he’d praised for weeks before Rafael finally agreed to come. He said it was an inconspicuous place in Hell’s Kitchen with nice music and a cozy environment. Rafael now had the thought that by  _ cozy  _ he’d meant  _ small _ .

The air was stuffy and felt immediately sticky against his skin; he knew if it got crowded he’d start sweating under his shirt. Rafael unbuttoned the last of the three buttons of his polo shirt, hoping to get some relief. He fixed the collar to open it a bit more, and he knew there was a peak of chest hair showing now.

Sonny tracked his moviment with an intense gaze, but didn’t say anything as they moved deeper into the bar, passing through the crowd hanging around the big speakers against the wall.

Unsurprisingly, the place was poorly lit, most of the light coming from the multicolored signs behind the bartender. The menu had a spotlight of its own, and it immediately caught Rafael’s attention; it was simple and straightforward and it didn’t stray far from a general sports’ bar with its greasy food and cheap beer.

Rafael raised an eyebrow at the list of cocktails, which had the entirety of five options. “ _ Cuba Libre _ ?,” he chuckled. “I guess I know what I’m having tonight.” 

Sonny laughed lightly, flagging the bartender and asking for Rafael’s drink, a vodka soda for himself as well as a bottle of water. 

“Anything to eat?,” Sonny asked.

Rafael grimaced. “Maybe later, once the drink numbs my tongue.” 

And Sonny laughed again, bumping their elbows together. Rafael had been amazed to find out that Sonny had such an easy, loose laughter. It didn’t surprise him, given the man’s naturally sunny disposition, but it always left Rafael feeling a little awed at the way he squinted his eyes and how his smile made his dimple look even deeper. 

They found a table in the far back, where they had a full view of the bar while staying in the shadows. Sonny pulled the chair around to sit beside Rafael and threw a relaxed arm over the back of Rafael’s chair, settling in to watch the crowd. 

Sonny’s legs were so long that his knees almost knocked the table over when he sat; he had to stretch the length of them all the way, and Rafael saw him cross his ankles on the other side and relax again.

“Why are we doing this again?,” Rafael asked after a couple sips of his drink. The lime at least looked fresh, and the taste of rum took him back to his Harvard days, going to clubs with Rita after they were done with their finals.

“Ah come on, Raf,” Sonny threw him a lopsided grin that made him look cheeky, taking a long sip of his own drink, the ice already halfway melted. ”The  _ inventive _ drinks, low light, sultry music,” he leaned in to speak lower between them. “It feels so intimate, doesn’t it?” 

Rafael bit his tongue to hold back his body’s reaction to Sonny’s bright blue eyes and his filthy smirk. His side was pressing into Sonny’s front, and the heat between them only made the place feel headier. 

“I guess,” Rafael conceded. “But mostly because the company is worth it.”

Their relationship had evolved naturally; once Sonny got confirmation that Rafael was interested in men, he didn’t hesitate to ask him out. He loved to look back on the moment Sonny walked into his office, stance wide and hip cocked to the side, and asked him out.

Rafael hadn’t exactly been surprised by the invitation, he’d noticed the long looks Sonny threw his way, he remembered the light touches the Detective would press on his shoulders, arms and, once, on his chest. He had been surprised at Sonny’s overflowing confidence as he stood there in front of Rafael in broad daylight, the door open for anyone to hear, and made his intentions known.

But he soon found that Sonny showed confidence in almost everything he did, but he had a tendency to overthink it afterwards. And so he  _ was  _ surprised to get a phone call from the Detective later that some day, asking if Rafael was sure, asking if he’d overstepped the boundaries of their work dynamics. 

That’d been two months ago, and Rafael was still fascinated by finding out more about Sonny Carisi’s ways.

When Sonny dipped his head down to kiss him, Rafael felt it in his whole body. The taste of vodka on his tongue wasn’t anything impressive, but his lips were soft and warm and Rafael melted against him. He dropped a hand to Sonny’s lap, fingers curling and squeezing his inner-thigh. 

He felt the other man moan against his lips, but couldn’t hear anything past the loud music and the pounding of his own heart. Rafael tightened his grip then, letting the tip of his fingers dig deeper into the meat of Sonny’s leg. 

They made out from one song into the other, Rafael’s hand never letting go of him, and Sonny’s hand cupping his cheek softly in contrast to his own possessive touch. 

Even when they parted, Sonny stayed close, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing around his mouth and down his chin, until he found an interesting piece of skin on the curve of his jaw and dug his teeth in. 

Rafael gasped aloud, grip tightening yet again, and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He immediately caught sight of two men watching them, but where Rafael would expect to find disapproval, was an intense stare that read  _ desire _ . 

He wasn’t sure if the men wanted to be doing the same thing as them or if one wanted Sonny while the other wanted Rafael, but the weight of their gaze made Rafael’s skin prickle and he shuddered against Sonny. 

The Detective detached his lips from Rafael and looked at him, dazed and lustful. “This okay?”

It was more than okay, Rafael wanted to say. In fact, he wanted to open Sonny’s zipper to pull his dick out and jerk him off right there while Sonny kept sucking on his neck, leaving mark after mark above his collar. Instead, he patted Sonny’s thigh and looked away from their audience to smile at the other man. 

“We have an audience,” he said. 

Sonny frowned and straightened back into his full height. “Anyone bothering you?,” he asked, looking around. 

The two men who’d been watching them were no longer interested, instead choosing to have their own little make out session right up against the bar. Rafael shook his head, amused. 

“Not at all,” Rafael said with confidence. “I think they liked what they were seeing, is all.” 

Sonny looked back at him and smirked. “Of course,” he said, accent sounding heavier than normal. “You look gorgeous, Raf.” 

Rafael hummed and pecked Sonny on the lips for his kindness. “I’d say they were interested in your pretty face if it weren’t hidden in my neck.” 

Sonny blushed, a pinky hue taking over his cheeks and neck. Rafael was in awe again; only Sonny would shamelessly suck on his neck one minute then blush at a compliment the other. 

“Nah,” he ducked his head, looking sheepish. “I think it’s that polo of yours, it’s really working for you.”

“Either that or your incredibly tight jeans,” Rafael smirked. “Trying to impress anyone, Detective?”

“This one guy, yeah,” Sonny leaned in again, whispering against Rafael’s lips. “He’s an incredibly smart lawyer with the nicest ass you’ll ever see.” 

Rafael smiled, self-satisfied. “Tell me more.” 

“You’ll have to take my word for it,” he continued. “But his gorgeous mouth is good for more than sumations.”

It was Rafael who took Sonny’s lips in a kiss next, slow and deep, just full of pent-up  _ want _ and  _ need _ . Rafael felt breathless when they parted, and he could feel Sonny’s cologne stick to his own skin. Coming to this bar was a fantastic idea, because, if they were home, Rafael would have already climbed into his lap.

Here, he had to hold himself back despite the thick sexual tension between them, despite the way Sonny was looking at him like he wanted to take him raw, despite Rafael himself wanting him to do it. 

“You trying to kill me, Counselor?,” Sonny asked, lips red and puffy. 

Rafael dropped his hand on Sonny’s lap again, but not on his thigh this time. It was Sonny’s turn to gasp, and Rafael smirked. “I thought you liked teasing.”

“I like teasing  _ you _ ,” he said, voice sounding a little strangled. 

“Well,” his smirk deepened and his grip tightened. “The night’s young.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should have titled this story "the horniest boys" because HONESTLY!! Let me know what you think MWAH


End file.
